


Choice

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen's choice and contemplation of it.For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge Prompt - 19





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge, prompt #19 - Your character is in love. How does that go?
> 
> AN: Again, Tolkien pretty much covered this, but I'll... try.

She sat under the arches of the gazebo and contemplated the years. She had known and met many men and elves. Known many lives come and fade. She never imagined her fate - her choice would be as it was. She had come to love a mortal man, and but a year before she pledged her troth to him in Lothlorien.

 

It frightened her, the fate she knew she must face, but she was sure. There was no ship for her to bore to The Undying Lands. If she went she would despair in grief. So she waited for him. As she ever would. She spoke aloud words she would find herself repeating...

 

"Mine is the choice of Luthien, as she, so have I chosen, both the sweet and the bitter."

 

She closed her eyes and fists. Her mind and heart were one. It was done.

 

END


End file.
